Damage
During the "Deal Damage" step of an attack, a ship suffers one damage for each uncanceled hit result and one critical damage for each uncanceled critical hit result. When a ship suffers a damage or critical damage, it loses one shield token. If it does not have any shield tokens to lose, it is dealt one Damage card instead. For normal damage, the Damage card is dealt facedown; for critical damage, the Damage card is dealt faceup and the text on the card immediately resolves. If a ship has a number of Damage cards equal to its hull value, it is destroyed. * When a ship suffers damage or critical damage, its hull value is not reduced. * When a ship is destroyed, its Damage cards are discarded faceup to the discard pile. * Players can look at the Damage card discard pile at any time. * If the Damage deck is empty when a Damage card must be dealt or drawn, shuffle the discard pile to create a new Damage deck. * If both the Damage deck and discard pile are empty, players cannot draw Damage cards from the deck. If a Damage card must be dealt, the players should use a suitable counter (such as a coin or bead) in place of Damage cards until some Damage cards become available to create a deck at the end of the round. Treat all counters as facedown Damage cards. * If an effect instructs a player to deal a Damage card to a ship, this is different from the ship suffering damage. The card is dealt to the ship regardless of whether the ship has any shield tokens remaining. * If a ship would be dealt more Damage cards than are needed to destroy it, those cards are still dealt. A ship that is kept in the play area by the Simultaneous Attack Rule is affected by all of its faceup Damage cards regardless of whether they are excess. *If a Damage card is flipped faceup, it is not treated as being dealt. Flipping a Damage card faceup does not trigger abilities related to dealing a Damage card. * If the players have more than one Damage deck, they should not shuffle them together. Instead, each player uses his own Damage deck and discard pile and does not assign his own Damage cards to any enemy ships. * The Damage deck included in the [[X-Wing The Force Awakens Core Set|X-Wing The Force Awakens Core Set]] replaces the Damage deck included in the original X-Wing Core Set. If players have both, they should use the new deck. Critical Damage Crit 03.png Crit 02.png Crit 01.png Crit 04.png Crit 05.png During an attack, a ship suffers one critical damage for each uncanceled critical '' result. If a ship is dealt a Damage card due to suffering critical damage, that card is dealt faceup and its text immediately resolves. * The effect of a faceup Damage card is ongoing until the card is discarded or flipped facedown. * When a ship is dealt a faceup Damage card, assign a critical hit token to that ship as a reminder of the card's ongoing effect. That token is discarded if the card is discarded or flipped facedown. * Each faceup Damage card has either the ''Ship or Pilot trait. These traits have no inherent effect, but they may be referenced by other effects. Category:Rules